Confessions
by DARWIN51
Summary: Kensi and Deeks spend a day together, and he confesses one of his most hidden secrets to her. Will she hate him for it?


Morning. Wake up. Smack alarm clock. Unplug alarm clock. Throw alarm clock at wall. Write not to self: Buy new alarm clock. Shower. Breakfast. Do hair. Brush teeth. Pick up coffee. Spill coffee. Curse like a sailor.

Take a detour.

Why not? Kensi was sick of the same-old same-old every day. Yes, she did alternate routes home in case someone followed her, but she never really went for the scenic route.

So that's what she did today. Oceanfront Drive, as the name implies, curved parallel to the ocean, so she took her time and enjoyed the view.

Lots of joggers today, it was nice weather. Some bikers, rollerbladers…unicycles, you name it. It was L.A., after all.

She saw a toss of golden surfer hair glinting in the sun, and immediately her brain went on high alert. She was a sucker for surfers. And golden hair. But…that face looked familiar. And was he waving to her?

Her heart thumped once loudly as she realized her mistake.

"Morning, Kensi." Deeks greeted as she stopped her car and he leaned into the window.

"Deeks, what are you doing here?" She thought quickly of something to say as she recovered from her shock. _Damn, he's hot!_

"The question is: What are _you_ doing here? I come here every morning before work." He replied.

"Oh, uh, I was just…taking a different route." She said truthfully. "Need a ride?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I hate it when I get all sweaty jogging 5 miles here and 5 miles back. Every day." Deeks bragged as he got in the passenger side.

"Is that a humble brag?" Kensi smiled at him.

"Hey, like you've never done _that_ before." He laughed as they drove away.

Kensi drove him to his house, and followed him inside.

"I'm gonna go shower up, you can help yourself to anything in the fridge." Deeks started in the direction of the bathroom, then leaned back around the corner and added, "Just not the cake. That's uh, for my…niece."

"Riight, your _niece_." Kensi mumbled to herself. _Deeks doesn't have a niece._ She remembered, and helped herself to some cake. Suddenly, Kensi had an idea. She had a bet going with Sam that Deeks was a nerd in high school. Why? No idea. Just a silly bet. But 10 bucks was on the line, and it wasn't that often that she was in his house, let alone unsupervised.

She snuck upstairs, which was silly, because the shower was on, so he wouldn't hear her anyways, but she still felt the need to be sneaky. She found her way to his bedroom and headed straight for the bookshelf. _Where is it…Police Rookie guide, Surfing 101, Police Issued Weapons Use…Sex for Dummies? Here we go, Class of 97. Blahblahblah…Seniors. D…Deeks, Marty. …whoa! _

The picture showed Deeks wearing huge framed glasses, combed back hair, headgear braces, and a plaid shirt buttoned higher than it should be.

First thought that went through Kensi's head: _Yess! I won 10 bucks! Suck on that, Sam!_

Second thought:_ LOL! Deeks was a nerd!_

Third thought: _Did the shower just turn off?_

She heard the bathroom door squeak open and she hurried into the hall to try to get out before he saw her.

Instead she bumped right into him. Of course.

"Whoa! Kensi what the hell?" he cried in surprise. He was wrapped only in his towel covering his bottom half. He had washboard abs and his golden hair hung loosely in front of his eyes stuck in strands as small droplets dripped down his chest and neck, creating a heart-stopping amount of hotness.

"I uh..oh, I was..uh…..wow. I mean, I was looking for a…fork. For the fruit salad." She said.

"…In my hallway?" Deeks asked, skeptical.

"Oh, you know, people keep their forks in some crazy places these days."

"..No, they don't. First drawer on the left." He directed her.

"Right…thanks." She replied, still practically pressed against him, too distracted by his abs. _He MUST work out, I swear abs like that don't just happen-_

"Kensi?"

"Yeah?"

"Go."

"Right."

Kensi walks downstairs and patiently waits on his couch. Soon Deeks comes down in a black V-neck shirt and cargo shorts. "You're still here."

"Did you want me to leave?"

"No no! I mean- uh, not at all. Stay. You wanna do something?"

"Like what?" Kensi asked.

"…You know how to surf?"

~/~

"Follow me!" Deeks laughed as he ran out into the water.

"Deeks! Wait!" Kensi dragged one of his extra surfboards into the water. She was in up to her waist, when suddenly she fell straight into the water and couldn't touch the bottom.

"Ahh! Deeks, I can't touch!"

"Don't worry, Fern. We'll hit the sandbar soon!"

Kensi frowned and growled at the use of her nickname, then hopped on the board and paddled after him.

"Wow, you were right." Kensi said as she reached the sandbar about a hundred feet out. She stood up and the water swirled around her ankles.

"C'mon, don't tell me you've never been _this_ far out in the ocean before. Everyone has!" Deeks asked.

"Of course I have! Just…not here."

"Alright, lemme teach you how this works. Lay on the board like this;" Deeks laid flat on his stomach on the surfboard. "..and try and keep your balance. Then when we get a good wave, on my signal get to your knees like this;" Deeks hopped to his knees. "..and then stand up." He tried to stand up on the board, knowing it would fail, and he falls into the water, splashing Kensi.

"Hey!"

Deeks did a somersault under water, then swam around Kensi's legs before popping back up, shaking his hair like a dog. "And when you stand up, point the tip down at the bottom of the wave at an angle, so you surf the wave to the side. Got it?"

"Think so."

"Good. Now let's go!" Deeks jumped and ran out farther into the ocean, where eventually they got up to their waists again. Deeks hopped on his board and paddled out to where other surfers were. They laid on their boards for a couple waves, when they let the other surfers take the waves, then, Deeks gave Kensi a signal with his hand, and she stood up, and immediately fell off. She surfaced in time to see Deeks surfing the wave perfectly. When the wave crashed he jumped off and swam back to Kensi."

"That was amazing!" She said.

"You did good too!"

"No I didn't!"

"No one is able to stand up on their first try. I didn't expect you to. But you did well, have you surfed before?"

"When I was a teenager, I tried a couple times with my brother."

"So you have experience! Get out there and try it again."

After about an hour of surfing, Kensi noticed Deeks looking a weird way at another surfer.

"Deeks, are you…checking him out?" Kensi had to admit, the man was hot.

"Kensi. Me? Checking out a _man?_ You're hilarious. No, he's a good surfer though, look, everyone is watching him. Learning from him."

"Oh, sorry."

"C'mon, let's head in. I just got called an Old Man by a couple of those teen anyways." Deeks laughed.

"You _are _an old man." Kensi teased.

"No I'm not, you're old!"

"Hey! You can't call a woman old! Besides, I'm younger than you!"

"I'm your partner, I can call you anything."

"No you can't!"

"You're so old, Willard Scott is gonna start announcing your birthday!" Deeks joked.

Kensi started laughing so hard, she thought she was going to fall over in the water.

Deeks laughed too. "Good one, huh?"

They loaded the boards into the back of his car, and he said, "You wanna grab some drinks?"

~/~

Cheers Bar, a replica of the bar in _Cheers_, was located in downtown Los Angeles, and wasn't too crowded on a good night. Inside, Kensi and Deeks sat at the bar, several drinks in, laughing at the stupidest little things.

"…Yeah, I got so pissed off at my alarm clock this morning, and it turns out, I didn't need to set it in the first place, since we didn't have work today!" Kensi laughed, and Deeks followed in laughter. "When I saw you this morning, I almost crashed my car because I…I wasn't expecting to see you!" Kensi giggled through the whole story.

"Did you know, that most people live within five miles of their house?" Deeks asked.

Kensi erupted in laughter, and it took Deeks a second to figure out why.

"Oh wait! I mean crash! Most people get in a car accident within five miles of their-" But Kensi was still laughing, and Deeks couldn't help but join in.

"…But seriously, Kensi. I have something I need to tell you." Deeks said soberly.

Kensi caught on, and quieted down. "What's up, Deeks?"

"Well, you remember earlier…"

"Earlier what?"

"Nevermind. Kensi, I like women,"

Kensi laughed. "Deeks, I _know_ that!"

Deeks wasn't smiling. "I wasn't done. Kensi, I like girls…a-and guys." Deeks immediately turned his head away, feeling sick to his stomach.

Kensi's jaw dropped. "Wh-what?"

Deeks turned back, and said, "Kensi, my point is, I like you. I really really like you. And, I just thought there are some things you need to know about me, personally, if you like me too, and I think you do-"

He was cut off by a kiss. He leaned into it more, cupping her cheek, and she leaned into it too. She slowly pulled away and spoke in a gentle voice that made Deeks shudder at how sexy it was.

"Deeks, I don't care who you like, as long as you like me, and I like you, I think- I think we can make this work."

Deeks smiled wide and proudly brought her home with him that night, glad he had found someone who liked him for him, even when he came out to her. After all the rejection he had faced, the hate, the bullying, he finally found someone who would accept him, and he didn't plan on letting her go any time soon.

**No flaming, no homophobes allowed to review, this was just for fun! "You're so old, Willard Scott is gonna start announcing your birthdays!" Easily my favorite line I've ever written! And to answer someone's question, no, I'm not writing these gay stories as coming out, I've been out for a while bro;)**


End file.
